


Fake or True?

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [10]
Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Makoto is tired of all the bullshit, Nosy Neighbors, OR IS IT, October Prompt Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Set after Case 4 - "Wizard Of Far East", Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Makoto partecipa controvoglia al primo colpo dopo aver scoperto la verità su suo padre e Laurent.Stavolta tutti i dettagli del piano gli sono stati spiegati in anticipo, ma nonostante questo l'imprevisto può sempre capitare e la coppia si ritrova a dover improvvisare per non far saltare il colpo. Ma quanto peso ha dato Laurent alle parole che si è dovuto inventare? E se avesse detto sul serio?(Ambientato dopo "Case 4 - Wizard Of Far East")-Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writober.Day 11 - Fake RelationshipDay 17 - Marriage
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	1. Fake Relationship

  
  
  
“Edamame, fermo. Vieni qui.” Makoto storse la bocca ma si avvicinò al francese, lasciando che mani dalle lunghe dita gli sistemassero la cravatta. Laurent si affaccendò un secondo di troppo e Makoto abbassò lo sguardo, notando un fermacravatta dorato che prima non c’era.  
  
“Mini fotocamera”. Gli spiegò l’altro con un occhiolino.  
  
Makoto alzò gli occhi al cielo. Nonostante fossero passati mesi dall’ultimo colpo, quello nel quale aveva scoperto il grande piano che aveva orchestrato l’incontro tra lui e la banda, il risentimento e la rabbia verso i suoi compagni non era ancora svanito del tutto. Stavolta, come minimo, gli avevano spiegato in anticipo in cosa consisteva il colpo e quale fosse il loro obiettivo; ma non riusciva comunque a comportarsi come prima, specialmente verso Laurent. Quando prima un suo flirt di troppo lo avrebbe fatto arrossire o sbraitare, ora semplicemente lo vedeva come un ennesimo tentativo di tenerselo buono e lo mal sopportava in silenzio, conscio che non ci sarebbe più cascato.  
  
“Ah, non dimentichiamoci di questo!” Esclamò, tirando fuori un anello dorato e infilandoglielo sull’anulare sinistro con fare grandioso e melenso. Makoto soppesò la mano dopo che il francese la lasciò andare, trovandola più pesante di quello che si sarebbe aspettato. Un semplice anello finto non avrebbe dovuto pesare così tanto. “Bene, entra senza problemi. Pardon.” E glielo tolse, intascandoselo di nuovo.  
  
“Questo cosa fa?” Chiese, annoiato. “Ha un microchip di qualche tipo?”  
  
Laurent sorrise. “Tra poco vedrai, mio caro Edamame. Ora, coraggio: ho bisogno di Makoto Edamura, l’adorabile giapponese con un sorriso criminalmente sincero. Ah, eccoti! Mi eri mancato.” Storse la bocca e allungò le braccia verso di lui, come se volesse sbaciucchiarlo.  
  
Makoto si cancellò immediatamente il sorriso dalla faccia, tirando indietro la testa e pestandogli il piede per buona misura. “Smettila.”  
  
“Ahia. Crudele.”  
  
“Vai a farti fottere.”  
  
“È un’offerta?” Una faccia disgustata fu la sua risposta. “Così mi ferisci, però.”  
  
“Smettila di fare l’idiota. Guarda, sta arrivando l’agente immobiliare.”  
  
Laurent si stampò in viso l’espressione neutra ma cordiale e amichevole che usava per fare bella figura durante le prime impressioni con i civili. Makoto lo imitò, interpretando la parte del mite ragazzo giapponese. “Si va in scena.” Mormorò il francese.  
  
La vittima a cui stavano puntando era un pesce relativamente più piccolo rispetto ad altri che avevano già pescato: una famiglia dell’alta borghesia che viveva in un quartiere altolocato provvisto di cancello e guardie all’ingresso. Possedevano una villetta più che distinta, per la quale però passavano molti dei traffici di droga del quartiere, che andavano poi a diramarsi nella zona periferica oltre il cancello. Uno snodo minore, ma cruciale per lo smaltimento della droga e il suo passaggio nelle zone più povere, che risentivano dell’influenza della suddetta e faticavano a restare a galla in mezzo a degrado, disoccupazione e violenza.  
  
Il piano prevedeva di introdursi nel quartiere e stabilircisi, entrando in contatto con la cerchia sociale e ottenendo i nomi dei clienti più importanti insieme a quelli dei fornitori; per poi rivelare tutto al mondo e consegnarli alla giustizia, intascandosi nel mentre il patrimonio custodito nella villetta. Chyntia sembrava particolarmente coinvolta, ma non aveva dato spiegazioni sul motivo. Aveva insistito particolarmente per una rivelazione delle prove più plateale del solito con tanto di diretta live perché non potesse essere confutata. Al momento non avevano ancora trovato il modo di accorpare anche questo elemento al piano.  
  
Makoto si lasciò mettere un braccio intorno alla schiena da Laurent, facendosi condurre verso l’agente immobiliare che avrebbe dovuto fargli vedere un lotto perfettamente a portata di microfoni e telecamere e che gli avrebbe permesso di spiare la loro vittima senza troppi problemi. La donna, bardata di accessori come un albero di Natale, li accolse con esagerata reverenza e fece immediatamente strada verso quella che stava per diventare la loro casa per un tempo non ben precisato.  
  
Il giro della casa fu breve e indolore. Makoto ormai era abituato alla stravaganza e all’eccesso sia della sua banda che dei possedimenti delle loro vittime, quindi non rimase a bocca aperta, nonostante quella fosse senza dubbio una bellissima casa. Ovviamente non fece trasparire i suoi pensieri, interpretando la parte della persona umile che vede tanto ben di dio per la prima volta.  
  
“Bene, signori. Il giro è finito. Ditemi, è di vostro gradimento?” Laurent si sperticò in melensi apprezzamenti e fece del suo meglio per infinocchiare la signora che, nonostante sembrasse pendere dalle sue labbra – e dal suo portafogli – sembrava avere comunque delle domande. Continuava a far saettare gli occhi verso Makoto, come se lo stesse scannerizzando, in cerca di qualcosa.  
  
Laurent non si fece sfuggire l’occasione e attaccò, rapido come una saetta. “Visto che questo è un incontro conoscitivo anche da parte sua, ha delle domande da fare? Mi perdoni, ma ho notato che ci guardava con… curiosità.”  
  
La donna arrossì leggermente e si agitò, colta sul punto. “Perdonatemi, non volevo risultare ficcanaso. Però… Ecco, mi è sembrato di notare una certa sintonia fra di voi. Mi sbaglio?”  
  
Makoto notò il segnale di Laurent e sbuffò internamente, ma si attenne alla parte, guardando la donna con occhi da cucciolo e corrugando la fronte. Si avvicinò a Laurent come per cercare riparo e lui lo guardò come se stesse esitando, ma in realtà stava andando tutto secondo il suo piano.  
  
“Se… Se avesse ragione, ci sarebbe qualche problema?” Chiese, con fare incerto. Che attore.  
  
Makoto non aveva mai visto una persona essere così felice di averci preso e così orripilata dall’essere stata fraintesa. “No, no, assolutamente no! Ci mancherebbe altro, Dio mi perdoni!”  
  
“Oh!” Esclamò Laurent, sollevato, scambiandosi uno sguardo con Makoto e prendendogli una mano. Il giapponese odiò notare che il suo battito accelerò in risposta a quel tocco e fece del suo meglio per non farlo notare a quel cascamorto del suo compagno.  
  
“Ho però notato che il suo partner non ha la fede, al contrario suo, quindi non ero sicura che-“  
  
“Oh, non è una fede, è un mero anello di fidanzamento. Dobbiamo ancora sposarci, anzi…”  
  
Lei si fece avanti. “C’è qualche problema? Mi dica pure, se posso aiutarla lo farò volentieri!” Disse, affannata. “Dovete sapere che io stessa sono residente di questa comunità” come se non lo sapessero. “e siamo orgogliosi di essere inclusivi! Siamo anche in lizza per un riconoscimento come comunità con più diversità della California.”  
  
“Davvero? Non lo sapevamo!” Bugia. “Allora sarebbe una zona perfetta per noi. Vede, abbiamo visionato parecchie case anche molto più costose di questa, ma il relativo vicinato ci ha sempre spinto a cercare altrove. Vogliamo solo un posto dove poterci stabilire e poter essere noi stessi senza paura.”  
  
La donna si mise una mano sul cuore, coprendosi la bocca con l’altra. Pendeva dalle loro labbra. Era ora del colpo finale. Makoto avanzò impercettibilmente, usando anni e anni di esperienza per potersi inumidire gli occhi a comando.  
  
“Fagiolino, hai sentito?” Il nomignolo del francese quasi mandò a monte l’intero piano, perché Makoto sentì il bisogno fisico di appenderlo per le caviglie da qualche parte e ripagargli lo scherzo del loro primo incontro.  
  
“Sì, _amore_.” Calcò sul vezzeggiativo come se fosse un ringhio, prima di ristamparsi in faccia un sorriso commosso. “Non dovremo più nasconderci.”  
  
“Nascondervi?” Disse l’agente immobiliare, scandalizzata.  
  
“Immagino sappia che qualcuno che non si conforma non è ben visto nemmeno qui… Si figuri in Giappone!” Disse Laurent, come se si stesse sfogando. “Ero andato lì per affari e ci siamo conosciuti per caso, ma in realtà era come se fosse tutto già scritto.” Makoto lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, annuendo internamente. Nulla di più vero. Laurent stava recitando sul momento, da quanto ne sapeva, ma quel racconto sembrava un po’ troppo veritiero perché fosse semplicemente improvvisato. “Poi, siamo dovuti scappare come dei ladri. La sua famiglia non ci ha mai accettato.”  
  
“Cielo!”  
  
Makoto riportò l’attenzione della donna su di lui, calcando sul suo accento con rabbia velatamente repressa. “È la prima volta che mi allontano da casa e mi è toccato farlo per una circostanza così infelice… Laurent mi ha detto che qui le cose sono diverse, ma io ho comunque paura. Adesso per prima cosa cerchiamo di capire che tipo di persone ci troviamo davanti, quindi facciamo finta di essere semplici conoscenti…”  
  
“… Ma la verità è ben altra.” Disse soave Laurent, sfoderando l’anello dalla tasca e sfoggiandolo con pratica maestria prima di infilarlo elegantemente al suo anulare sinistro. La donna sospirò, stupefatta, come se fosse un trucco di magia. Laurent gli prese la mano con la propria, facendo luccicare la coppia di anelli come per sigillare la conclusione della sua performance da cabarettista.  
  
La donna afferrò delicatamente ma con fermezza i loro avambracci, il viso accartocciato come se stesse per mettersi a piangere tutte le sue lacrime. Aveva abboccato con tutta l’esca. “Siete i benvenuti. La nostra comunità è decisamente aperta a tutti e si può contare molto gli uni sugli altri, penso vi troverete bene. Anzi, vi dirò di più: vi presenterò personalmente alla presidentessa dell’associazione del quartiere!” Disse, la voce incrinata dall’emozione. “Quando completerete il trasloco, chiamatemi! La signora Weber è una mia cara amica. Guardate, abita poco distante da voi.” Disse, indicando la casa della loro vittima.  
  
Laurent gli passò un braccio dietro la schiena, facendogli scorrere la mano attorno alla vita per stringerlo a sé. “Perfetto.” Disse, sorridendo.  
  
  
  



	2. Marriage

  
Tutto sembrò andare per il meglio.  
  
Ammaliata dalla loro storia strappalacrime – e ovviamente dalle loro tasche piene – l’agente immobiliare non ci mise molto per concludere l’acquisto. Il trasloco fu gestito da una compagnia di trasporti creata appositamente per l’occasione da Shiwon. I suoi ragazzi si occuparono velocemente dei convenevoli, dedicandosi poi alla loro vera mansione: ricoprire l’intero circondario della casa di telecamere e microfoni.  
  
Una volta che se ne furono andati, i due truffatori rimasero soli nella casa ora completamente rifornita.  
  
“Beh.” Disse allegramente Laurent. “Direi che possiamo finalmente iniziare la nostra tanto agognata convivenza!”  
  
Makoto sospirò, andando a cercare qualcosa da mangiare nella credenza. Il francese lo guardò andare via, con una strana espressione sul viso.  


-

_Tutto sommato non sta andando poi così male_ , pensò Makoto Edamura poche ore prima che la sua proverbiale sfortuna lo colpisse, smentendolo.  
Il piano filava liscio, a parte qualche intoppo. Erano riusciti ad avvicinare il circolo sociale che gli interessava, conoscendo la signora Weber. Il lato negativo, però, era che dovevano continuare a fare finta di stare insieme in ogni momento della giornata, specialmente se in pubblico. Questo significava complimenti smielati e nomignoli ogni due per tre, contatto fisico costante e abbracci che si prolungavano anche troppo, se poteva dire la sua. Laurent, prevedibilmente, non aveva nessun problema a lasciarsi andare in effusioni anche quando non c’era nessuno per strada. Makoto riusciva a sopportarlo sorprendentemente bene, anche se dopo un po’ la vergogna e l’imbarazzo prendevano il sopravvento e lo portavano a spingere via il francese, che si limitava a ridere come se gli avesse fatto il solletico.

Tutto cambiò quando la signora che gli aveva fatto da agente immobiliare si presentò a casa loro senza annunciarsi. La donna si avvicinò alla finestra del soggiorno, la sua natura di impicciona che prendeva il sopravvento sulla privacy altrui, e li vide seduti l’uno di fianco all’altro, i visi particolarmente vicini. Makoto la notò con la coda dell’occhio e saltò sul divano, allontanandosi da Laurent con un’espressione orripilata. La signora si mise una mano sulla bocca e scappò via, probabilmente convinta di averli sorpresi in un momento intimo. Quello che lei non sapeva era che Laurent stava facendo vedere alla leva più giovane del loro gruppo di truffatori il suo asso nella manica: un dente incapsulato che poteva staccarsi, contenendo all’interno un microchip che poteva fungere da archivio di emergenza in caso venissero colti con le mani nel sacco e preziosi dati in tasca. Il francese stava cercando di convincere il ragazzo a farsene uno anche lui, quando l’intrusa si era fatta scoprire.

Quando la incontrarono la volta successiva, la donna si sperticò in scuse a non finire. Laurent, come al solito, la ammaliò con i suoi modi cavallereschi. “Non si preoccupi, è solo che il mio compagno è molto timido ed è ancora preoccupato per come ci può vedere la gente. Sa, ci sono molti preconcetti per le coppie come la nostra, ad esempio che non stiamo insieme per amore ma solo per promiscuità.”

“Capisco.” Disse lei, uno sguardo di pietà condiscendente negli occhi. Makoto resistette all’istinto di fare _qualcosa_ perché la smettesse di guardarlo come se fosse un cucciolo zoppo. “Se posso chiedere, come mai non vi siete ancora sposati?” Continuò lei.

“In realtà stavamo aspettando di trovare un posto tranquillo per sistemarci. E devo dire che questo quartiere sembra fare al caso nostro. Non è vero, fagiolino?”

Makoto pregò i suoi avi per un altro briciolo di pazienza e sfoderò il suo miglior sorriso dolce. “Sì, amore.”

La donna si premette le mani sul petto, sognante. “Avete tutto il mio appoggio!” Esclamò. “Anzi, sapete che vi dico? Ne parlerò con la signora Weber. Lei ha molti contatti, sono sicura che può trovare qualcuno che faccia al caso vostro.”

Laurent non si fece sfuggire l’occasione. “Oh, davvero? Mi dica, è così influente la signora Weber? L’abbiamo incontrata più volte, ma non ci siamo ancora entrati in confidenza. L’unica cosa che sappiamo per certo è che ha una bellissima casa.” Disse, facendole un occhiolino.

La donna si sciolse in un brodo di giuggiole e si lanciò in un’accurata descrizione delle conoscenze più altolocate dell’amica. Makoto ascoltò solo con un orecchio. Qualcosa non gli tornava nell’ultimo scambio, ma non sapeva cosa. Laurent non sembrava per niente scosso e anzi stava inseguendo la loro preda con rinnovato vigore; quindi dopo un po’ il giapponese lasciò perdere e concentrò tutta la sua attenzione sull’interpretare perfettamente la sua parte e carpire quante più informazioni possibili.

Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a dare ascolto al suo istinto.  


-

  


“Edamame…” Esordì Laurent, una punta di incertezza nella voce. Makoto drizzò subito le orecchie. Laurent non era mai incerto.

“Che c’è?”

“Ho trovato questa nella posta.” Disse, porgendogli una busta.

Makoto lo guardò con malafede prima di prenderla. Era già aperta. “Che roba è?”

“Un invito.”

“Per cosa?”

“Un matrimonio.”

“Di chi?” Chiese, tirando fuori la cartolina.

Laurent esitò. “Il nostro.”

Makoto sbarrò gli occhi. Sul cartoncino, vergati in inchiostro dorato, c’erano data e luogo.

Il francese si schiarì la voce. “Sembra che la signora Smith abbia tenuto fede alla sua parola e abbia parlato della nostra situazione alla signora Weber.” Disse.

“Ma è la settimana prossima!” Esclamò Makoto, scandalizzato. “Ma che dico, non è nemmeno quello il problema! Come si permettono di organizzare un matrimonio a degli sconosciuti?!” Berciò. “Non esiste, non lo farò!”

“Edamame, non fare così. Sai che tanto basterà falsificare il foglio che ci faranno firmare e addio certificato. Oppure, se proprio non vuoi, possiamo sempre divorziare più tardi. O far finta di niente. So bene che per te una cosa del genere è impensabile.”

Makoto non fece troppa attenzione alle parole usate dal francese, iniziando a girare per la camera come una tigre in gabbia. “Se scopro che questo è un altro dei tuoi inghippi…!” Minacciò, puntando un dito accusatorio verso il partner. “È la volta che ti lascio nella merda, hai capito, maledetto gigolò? Nella merda! Merda! _Merde_!”

Laurent alzò le mani, tentando di placarlo. “Te lo assicuro, non è opera mia.”

Makoto ringhiò, poi fece un sospiro. “E sia. Finzione in più, finzione in meno, tanto la messinscena del giapponesino riservato non poteva durare per sempre. Quella tizia sembra essere particolarmente interessata alla nostra vita privata.”

L’uomo gli tese giocosamente una mano. “Mi concedi questo ballo pre-matrimoniale?”

Makoto sbuffò, cedendo a quella farsa. “Stai già cominciando a pensare alla festa in ristorante?”

Laurent lo strinse a sé, mettendogli una mano sul fianco. “Mio caro Edamame.” Disse, un po’ troppo serio. “CI stavo già pensando da tempo.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Note autrice:_** raga porca vacca sono in ritardo sto giorno rischiava di saltare EDIT: niente raga, sono tornata dal lavoro e sto scrivendo ste note sul cesto della biancheria in bagno, ancora che puzzo, ho fatto una volata ma la mia lotta contro l'orologio si è conclusa. A quanto pare se pubblichi alle 00:00 te lo conta come giorno dopo. Rovinato il prompt di oggi, porco cane.   
> PumpFIC day 17 – Prompt: Marriage  
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su <a href="https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/" rel="nofollow">Tumblr</a> ! <\- CLICCA QUI!<br />  
> 

**Author's Note:**

>  _ **Note autrice:**_ questa fic comprenderà almeno due capitoli. Il secondo coprirà un altro dei prompt del writober. Vi lascio indovinare quale!  
> PumpFIC day 11 – Prompt: Fake Relationship
> 
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
